Fallout 4:Grit
by Austindean1998
Summary: The year is 2077 and let us look into the lives of a family and a young man as they survive the post Nuclear Fallout that has changed their world.
1. Chapter 1

I open my eyes and I bang my head on the door of the pod I am in. I punch the door repeatedly and it slowly opens. I fall out of the pod due to my legs feeling numb. I look around the corridors and I find a couple of security batons in a metal box along with some old vault armor. After I get the armor adjusted for my size I look around for any food or water. I don't find any food but the water is still running right so I fill up several glass bottles full and I explore the vault until I am attacked by some giant roaches.

I beat them to death with the security baton I have on hand and I am able to get some edible meat from them. I find a slightly functional stove to cook the meat to be safe. The power seems sporadic at best and I don't know why. I figure out the power problem shortly after I find the generator room, it seems that they are malfunctioning. I would need someone with a major in mechanics to fix them.

I search the vault and I get some rest in one of the beds. I claim the overseer's room as my own and I read through the reports. It seems they all died of fighting and starvation, I gather the bones and I head to the exit to give them a proper burial. On one of the the skeletons of the scientists, I find a Pipboy 3000. To my surprise, it still works. I clean it up and I put it on. I bury the skeletons near the entrance of the vault and I loot the containers around the entrance for anything useful.

I find some old military clothing and an army helmet. Most of the guns are rusted and useless. I head back to Sanctuary Hills to see what has become of my home, to my amazement Codsworth is still working.

"Ah, sir Austin it is good to see you. I have been keeping the yard trimmed for you." Codsworth says in his British accent.

"Codsworth you are still here?" I ask him.

"Why yes sir. Ah it seems to me that you are 210 years late for breakfast give or take a years or so due to a few dents in the ol chronometer. Shall I fetch you something to eat?" Codsworth asks me.

"Thanks Codsworth that sounds nice." I say to him.

Codsworth comes back with a box of cereal. I eat the cereal and I thank Codsworth and we look threw the houses to find anything useful. I find a pipe pistol and some ammunition for it I put it in the pack I found in the supply closet in the vault. We kill some more of those overgrown roaches and some freakishly large flies. I cook the meat and I hear from Codsworth there are some people in Concord.

"Alright Codsworth you stay here and man...err robot the fort and I shall investigate Concord." I say to Codsworth.

I pass over the footbridge that leads out of Sanctuary Hills. I stop at the old minuteman statue but when I look at the statues base I spot a dark olive green duffle bag. I look threw the bag and I find some rope a canteen and some 308 ammunition.

I make my way to Concord I stop at the Red Rocket truck stop. When I get close I notice a German shepherd wandering around the place. I walk up to the truck stop and the dog runs up to me with it's tail wagging.

"Hi boy, what are you doing here?" I ask him.

The dog barks at me while tilting its head. I pet the dogs head and I look around the old shop. Next to a tool chest I find a bolt action rifle. To my luck it takes the 308 round. I find plenty of tools in the shop, I even find some leather pants with a leather jacket. I had just gotten on the road leathers when I hear a rumbling sound and I see the dog acting like something is coming towards us. Suddenly several overgrown mole rats appear from the ground and they rush towards me and the dog. I kick one in the head while I grab a knife off of the counter in the truck stop.

After about ten minutes the mole rats are taken care of. I decided to call the dog Rex because I used to have a dog as a kid with that name. I look around the rest of the truck stop and I see a cave entrance in the side of the hill nearby. I enter and the giger counter starts clicking I see a mole rat that is surrounded by several others that is quite large. I pull out my rifle and I line its head up in the sights. I steady my breathing and I gently squeeze the trigger.

*CRACK*

The bullet soars threw the air and the large mole rat falls dead. The rest of the pack rush towards me and I whip out the knife. Rex takes out one and I stab another in the eye, we get a few cuts and bruises but we make it out fine. I find some more tools and a fusion core that is still usable. I stach the tools in the tool cabinet in the garage and I see the dog looking at Concord. I hear gunshots and I head towards them I sneak into some of the houses and I find some odds and ends along with a guy that has bleed out next to a rectangle metal box. That is sitting on a mattress. I look threw the box and I search the dead man and I find a pipe pistol and some .38 ammo. I find some jet and buffout in the chem box and as I was leaving the house I spot a baseball bat behind the open door.


	2. Chapter 2

I Head towards the gunfire sneaking as I move along the broken roads. I hide behind houses and rusted out cars for cover and I head to the church, I hop in threw one of the broken windows and I take out the guy guarding the bottom floor with my knife. I look him over and I find some more ammo for the pipe pistol and a switchblade tucked into his right boot. I head up the stairs and I find some duck tape and some others junk. I get to the steeple and I slit the guys throat and I snag his his bolt action rifle and its ammo. I toss him down the stairs and I hear his body make a thump as it hits the bottom.

I use the position to my advantage and I hit some with the rifle but the rusted iron sights make it a challenge. I am able to get two men in the sights and downed before they realise that I am not on their side. I quickly head down the stairs of the steeple and I am almost shot by a guy using a pipe revolver. Thanks to my combat training I am able to quickly disarm him and take his weapon. He pulls a combat knife out of his boot and tries to stab me but I just shoot him in the side of his stomach avoiding and fatal spots. As he is laying on the ground I get an idea.

"Listen to me I really don't want to kill ya but you are making that difficult. Now before you go start cursing me out I want you to keep pressure on the wound and I will leave you your gun to defend yourself but I am taking the knife. I will be back to patch up that wound." I say as I hand him the pistol and I grab his combat knife off the ground.

"Hey what's your name?" He asks me as I am walking away.

"Austin, Austin Colt." I say as I head down the stairs.

I get to the ground floor and I scan the place for any enemies. I see some people down the street but they don't notice me yet. I get the pipe pistol ready and I sneak across the street to the old hardware store. I see someone going up the stairs so I put them in a sleeper hold until they stop struggling. I move around the rest of the building to make sure its clear and I use a frag grenade I found in that green mailbox on the way out of Sanctuary. I pull the pin count to three and drop it over the side and I duck for cover. I hear the grenade take out a couple of more men but one just has his legs blown off. I shoot him in the head to get rid of his annoying screaming.

I see a man up on the balcony and he spots me.

"Hey you there grab that rifle if you want to help they are at the door and I don't think we can hold em off for much longer. Here is some ammo for it." He says while tossing me a bag I open the small bag and I find six fusion cells and laying next to the man near the door is a laser musket.

I grab the gun and I head to the back door. Using my knife I jimmy the lock and I head inside quietly.

"Alright Rex I don't know if you can understand me but can you go over there and make a distraction for me bud." I whisper to the dog.

*Bark, Bark*

Rex bounds off to distract the enemy and I sneak from shadow to shadow, I am able to get behind one of the attackers that was facing the front door and I put them in a sleeper hold until they pass out. I take out the other three and I make my way threw the old museum. I see many of the exhibits are still up and powdered, I only kill two of the attackers because they were so strung out on some kind of drug they were mostly talking gibberish. I see the boss there coming back from the door he was banging on but I get an Idea.

As they round the corner I knock the gun out of the first guys hand. I point of the pipe pistols at the first guys heart and I point the other pipe pistol I snagged from one of the downed attackers at the other guys head.

"Wha? Who the hell are you and where is the rest of my gang?" He asks me.

"That is very simple I knock most of them unconscious because I want information cause I have been out of the loop. You have a few options, most of them ending with you and your buddy there missing vital parts of your body." I say with a neutral face.

"Alright you want information help us get those people in there and we will tell you whatever you want to know. Our boss wants the old lady for some reason, he kept on saying that she has powers or something." The leader says.

"Toss your weapons to the side and bind his hands with this rope." I say to the leader as I toss him some rope I got from one of the enhibits.

After both of them are secured I go talk to the guy that gave me the ammo.

"Ah thanks I don't know how much longer we would have lasted. My name is Preston Garvey leader of the Commonwealth Minuteman." He says with a smile.

"Well I wanted to thank you for the ammo. I prefer guns that use bullets to lasers but the assist was welcomed. I wanted to know if I could ask you a few questions I have been out of the loop for quite a while it seems." I ask him.

"Sure ask away." Preston says.

"Well first what is the date? What happened after the bombs fell and what is will all the shooting and someone tell me why I was almost killed by a overgrown cockroach?" I ask them.

"How long have you been out of the loop?" A guy in overalls asks me.

"Well mister?" I say to him requesting a name.

"Sturges is my name, nice to meet ya." He says with a hand shake.

"Well Sturges it was October 13 2077 the last time I checked my calendar but that has probably been gone for a while. I was in the vault but I was in a cryogenic pod, so I have been frozen for a long time." I say to him.

"Well those guys you took care of are raiders, nasty lot they are. Man beast doesn't matter to them as long as you don't trust them you will live longer." An asian woman says as she clutches a child to her.

"She means well but we have lost a lot to raiders." The asian man standing next to her says as he hugs the woman and child.

"Its okay Marcy and Jun just take care of the little one we need to be strong." Preston says with a small smile.

"Well I have a plan to get everyone to Sanctuary safely. But I need for everyone to not kill each other. We have to go get the rest of the raiders from around the building and I will deal with them." I say as we move out.

We get the raiders set up in a room and I talk to their leader.

"So Hoss what is your boss like?" I ask him.

"It's not Hoss my name is Gristle Parks but Jarred is a huge ass and he barely defend his turf. I always someone should put a knife in his back." Gristle says with a pissed off look.

"Well I got a deal for ya I will help you take control in a "Hostile Takeover" and in return you work for me but you have almost full autonomy. So unless it is something major you deal with it." I say to him.

"Alright I will send some of my men with you and the rest will go back to Jarred with our lives after we were attacked by some feral ghouls. Mark, Rob, Greg, Marie, Lynn you are going with the new boss here and help him with whatever he needs." Gristle says as four people come forward suddenly there is a loud thumping and there is yelling coming from outside. Preston steps out onto the balcony to see what is the problem and when he comes back he is white as a sheet.

"D-Deathclaw." Preston mutters then his eyes steel as he views the rest of the survivors.

"Preston those things are to big to get in door ways and they don't climb to my knowledge so you and Gristle stay on the balcony and give covering fire. I want every able bodied person to grab a gun and head to the roof and give suppressive fire." I say to them with the command of a battle hardened soldier.

A man around my age walks up to me wearing mechanic's coveralls and his hair is in a pompadour style.

"Hi again, there is something we could use on the roof, Its a suit of T-45 Power armor but the fusion core in it is as dead as a doornail. If you had one you could rip that minigun of the vertibird and give that Deathclaw hell." Sturges says.

"Well while I was looking around the old Red Rocket truck stop I found a fusion core and it still has a full charge." I tell them heading to the roof.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger.**


	3. Chapter 3

I see the suit and I remember the training from boot camp on how to operate and maintain the high tech suit of armor. I put the fusion core in and I get ready for war. I get the minigun and I unleash a hail of bullets into what looks like a dragon without wings. It take a whole lot of ammo to take that beast down but once we do I see Gristle gather up his men and I grab the ones that want to come with me and I heal the one from the church with a stimpack. I use the power armor to carry the dead Deathclaw to Sanctuary and I skin it and I mount its head as a trophy. The hide is pretty durable because it takes almost all of my strength to cut threw it.

I tan the Deathclaw hide into leather and I make a improvised weapon out of its front claws. I use some of the Deathclaw leather to make a sheath for my combat knife and I sharpen the serrated blade and I oil it to prevent rusting. Using the power armor as construction equipment we clean up the wrecked houses and use what material we have on hand to patch the walls and roofs of the remaining homes. Most of the electronics don't work due to running out of power decades ago but we modify several stoves to use wood as fuel instead of natural gas we set up a smoker to preserve the meat we got from the Deathclaw and the few mole rats I killed.

I decide we need to repair and reinforce the bridge that leads to the main road of Sanctuary. I start by getting Sturges and the four former raiders to get some straight trees to make pylons for support. Then we reinforce the pylons with steel plating so they are more resistant to damage and heavy loads. Then we use some of the more straight boards to fix the part you walk on. Next on the list is to repair the concrete retaining wall. I am able to trade some purified water for the concrete and other materials we need from a passing trader. With the retaining wall fixed I set up some machine gun turrets for a good defence and at the end of the bridge I erect a checkpoint to help secure Sanctuary. Then I take some people and start work on the vaults electrical issue.

*Exhales*

"Well that took a lot of blood sweat and tears but the generators are finally fixed." I say as I wipe the sweat from my brow.

With the electric system working properly I am able to get the cryogenic pods working enough to get the doors open. When the people 'Defrost' they are very disoriented I direct them to one of the larger rooms and I brief them on the current dealings of the world. Most are depressed on how the world turned out and by how long they were frozen. I take my parents aside and I tell them how Tommy was kidnapped by people in lab coats and that I am working on getting him back. Thanks to dads training in the marines he was able to help us train the former raiders into a more unified fighting force.


	4. Chapter 4

My mom saw what has become of our house being a pile of twisted metal and stone so I move them into a house with a homemade bunker underneath it. My mom starts construction of a medical center to help the settlers deal with injuries and sickness. With the help of Sturges and Preston the medical center is erected in quick order. I set up a small blacksmithing station to work on tools and other things we will need and one of the first orders is for several axes to help clear the fallen trees in the area. With the help of Kyle Long working on the bellows I am able to get six axes made and sharpened.

"Hey son, can I have a word with you?" Dad asks me as I am cleaning up the forge.

"Sure dad what's up?" I ask him.

"We should check the lake to the north I got a feeling about it and I want you to go with me." Dad says while pointing his thumb at the lake.

We take some of the dried meat and purified water in a couple of canteens as we head to the lake. It turns out that dad was right about being suspicious about the lake, it turns out that Mass Fusion employees were dumping nuclear waste into the lake for some time before the bombs dropped. We figure that if we drain the lake we could get rid of any toxic materials in the lake then it would naturally fill with rain and tributaries. It takes some doing but we erect a small dam in the water way that leads to Sanctuary and we are about to erect some water pumps but we are attacked by Mirelurks which are big crab like things with strong pincers. Dad and I barely make it out of there so dad decides to give the new soldiers a chance to test their mettle against some decent opponents.

We get our ragtag group of soldiers to the lake and we are able to defeat the Mirelurks and to our surprise, their meat is fairly tasty. We take them back to Sanctuary to being butchered and their carapaces are used to reinforce the retaining wall. We head back to the lake and make sure it is cleared out then we get back to work. We get the pumps up and running and over the course of several days, the lake is drained. After popping a couple of Rad-X we get the radiated barrels and old vehicles out of the lake bed.

The water does not take long to fill back in and we check the radiation and chemical levels are at a reasonable level. We make a reservoir at the spot where the lake leads to the River running under the footbridge. I work on a place to make and fix weapons and I wall off a garage to use as a workshop. I fix a few parts of the pipe gun I got off one of the raiders corpses. With a few parts, I make the barrel longer and I make it so the gun has a blowback receiver. I strip and clean the pipe revolver and I scrounge up some extra ammo for it. With two-man cell I head Back to Concord to scavenge needed supplies.

I am able to pry off the boards on the doors and I find that most of the buildings are relatively untouched. We get plenty to trade with and supplies to help shore up the things needed to be done in Sanctuary. It takes some muscle but we get a farm setup and several houses are having tenants. We even have an open-air market.

I find a motorcycle that is mostly untouched and I believe I can find needed parts threw scavenging and trading. Soon the Lone Wanderer motorcycle is roaring to life and I take scouting missions to nearby areas of interest. I head south west along the creek and I find an abandoned forest ranger's cabin. I check it out and it needs some repairs. I see signs of habitation by someone but I can not tell if they are still here. I hear some noise outside so I decide to investigate. I see a humanoid being that is akin to a zombie but looks like to be carrying firewood. I pull out my pipe pistol and I step out to confront her.

"Whoa, whoa, hey there now I don't got nuthin to steal. I only got one stimpack and that is for emergencies." She says hurriedly in a panic.

"I don't have anything." I say to her calmly.

"Hugh?" Was her intelligent reply.

"You said you don't got nuthin to steal. You should have said 'I don't have anything to steal. Anyway my name is Austin Colt and I am not here to rob you I thought this Ranger's Cabin was abandoned." I say to her.

"Oh then if you don't mind could you give me a hand taking in this firewood it's kind of heavy." She says with a pleading look.

"Sure, here let me get that I will just need you to hold the door open." I say as I take to wood from her.

"Lucy." She says quietly.

"I assume that is your name." I say as I stack the firewood next to the fireplace.

"Yes, I was only a teenager when the bombs dropped and when I woke up I was like this. I look like a freaking zombie from a comic book." She says with tears brimming at her eyes.

"It doesn't matter what you look like Lucy it matter who you are as a person." I say to her resting my hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her.

It takes several moments for her to calm down and after I share some of my food with her and she opens up to me more after I tell her about my childhood before the war. She tells me that she is/was a runaway from home before the war. Her boyfriend got her pregnant and her parents disowned her so she ran away. At that point she starts crying again and she sobs into my coat and shirt. I just sit there and rub her back gently until she is able to get ahold of herself. I offer her to stay in Sanctuary Hills if she wants to but she tells me she is used to living alone and would not deal well with people. I leave her some food and the directions to Sanctuary Hills if she needs help. I bid Lucy farewell and I head to Concord to investigate the remaining buildings for supplies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter to my Fallout fanfiction.**

To my shock I see a group of ex raiders sent by Gristle, I take them home after we take what supplies we need. We get them trained and in no time we have a decent military like force built up to defend the settlement. I take a group to see what it would take to make Concord habitable again. It seems that most of the buildings are in decent condition but the interiors are in rough shape. I send the group back to send some workers to make it a city again. Gristle, I count around eight ex raiders have come to be apart of my unit. I send them back to my father for training and the basics before they are deployed in the field. I hear reports of raider gang fighting near the old Federal Ration Stockpile so I head to investigate. On my way to the Stockpile I see a group of raiders shoving along a couple of female raiders that have their hands bound. I line one of the non bound raider's head in my sights and I let the lead fly.

*CRACK*

The bullet flies threw the air and the raiders head explodes in a shower of gore. I am able to take another non bound raider before they pinpoint my location. I hop on my motorcycle and I charge them. I cut a raiders neck with a machete I found on a corpse of a fallen scaver. Due to the shock of seeing a prewar vehicle actually moving on its own power the raiders are struck motionless. I dispatch them and I loot their corpses. I free the tied up raiders and they seem nervous around me. The raider that looks to be incharge walks cautiously up to me and clears her throat.

*Cough*

"Thanks for the resque scaver, if Tower Tom got ahold of us I don't want to know what would have happened." The young woman says to me.

"No problem. I was on my way to trade at the old Federal Stockpile do you want to tag along?" I ask the young woman.

"That sounds nice, I live there anyway. The assholes at the old Beantown Brewery attack the Stockpile and they abducted a bunch of us." She says to me while looking nervous.

"The name is Austin Colt. What yours?" I ask her.

"Lily Tourette. I kind of like you so far." Lilly says to me while smirking.

"What do ya mean?" I ask her.

"Well you are a pretty good shot and you are kind of easy on the eyes." She says elbowing me in the side.

We walk to the Stockpile and I hear the clamoring of people moving around and I hear people reading their firearms. Lily walks up to the door and knocks three times, the door opens and a male raider opens it.

"Lily, I though Tower Tom nabbed you in the attack?" The male raider says to Lily.

"Nah Theo, this fella saved me and the others from those rapists assholes." Lily says to Theo while pointing her thumb at me.

"You are the one who saved Lily, well whoever you are you are my friend now." he says as he leads us threw the tunnels to a more open are.

"Lilly!" I hear someone yell and I see a girl with reddish brown hair rush Lily and bearhug her.

"Sis easy, can't breathe." Lily says gasping for breath.

"Who is he?" She asks staring at me with a harsh glare.

"Easy Boss he is the guy that saved Lily and the others." Theo says while slapping me on the back.

"Really? Then it seems that I owe you a lot." She says to me letting go of Lily.

"My name is Austin Colt, I am the leader of Sanctuary Hills to the north. I wanted to know if you wanted to trade some extra food for ammunition, guns and armor?" I ask her.

"Well I might be willing to. Being caught with our pants around our anckles taught me we need to up our defences." Red says while scratching her neck.

"I can have someone here in at least two days, max three days. We have blueprints to some decent turrets and several kind of traps."

"That sounds great now I can rest easier at night. So what is you're story?" Red Tourette asks me while leaning back in a chair.

"I am from the Sanctuary Hills area before the war, I was frozen in a kind of pod for the last two hundred and some years." I say to her and Lily.

"Hold on you're telling me that you are old enough to remember the world before the great war? Red says with astonishment in her voice.

"What was the world like before the bombs dropped? What did you do for a living? What is really as bad as the ghouls says it was?" Lily ask in rapid fire like an automatic weapon.

"Whoa slow down there. Okay so in order, yes I am that old. It was uncomparable to this world. I was a soldier in the 103rd Infantry, I was also a war hero for defeating the enemy and defending an artillery position. Yes it was that bad back them prices for everyday items were astronomical and the country was on the verge of civil war." I say to them.

We talk and discuss what it was like growing up in different times. I play chess against Red and to my surprise she is very talented at the game. I find out that Lily likes to read fantasy novels and paint landscapes. I get Lily a copy of The Iliad and the Odyssey by Homer and she just about kills me with a bear hug. I find that talking to Red and Lily are pretty easy to get along with. I find out that Red loves to go hunting and she tells me a few good spots for hunting Rad Stags, over the next two weeks which is how long for the supplies to get to the Stockpile Red Lily and I have become close. I get work from a messenger that a small group of raiders in the Walden Pond area has been causing problems and my Father asks me to deal with it.

"Ah damn it." I says as I rub the back of my neck.

"What is it Austin?" Lily asks.

"Ya, whats up?" Red asks while walking into the room.

"Well some raiders have been causing problems and spouting some kind of Transcendentalism nonsense. My father told me to deal with them." I say with a sigh.

"We will help you." Lily says while grabbing a pipe pistol from her dresser.

"Ya I wanted to go out for a while, living in these tunnels gets kind of claustrophobic sometimes." Red says as she stretches.

We get to Walden Pond with little trouble except for some rouge raiders. After we put a couple of bullets between their eyes we shove them in the ditch. When we get to the pond I see the sad state David Henry Thoreau's cabin is in. We head to the gift shop and with some nimble fingers I disarm several frag-mines. I loot the cash registers and I find some pre war money and some caps. After looking on several shelves I find a poorly written note to a raider named Tweez. We head to the sewer entrance and we silently make our way through the sewer. We get the drop on the group of raiders while they are sleeping. We lean them against the wall of the cave and they look at us with a fiery hatred.

"So what are ya gonna do? Kill us?" The female raider yells at us.

"Shut it Whiplash if they were gonna kill us they would have done it when we were sleeping." The one known as Tweez says to her.

"I want you to join my forces and in return we won't hang you from an oak tree." I say to them.

"Fine, what is your name anyway?" One of the raiders asks me.

"Austin, what are your names?" I ask them.

"My name is Tweez that guy is Bear her name is Whiplash and the guy with the mohawk is Walter." Tweez says to me.

"Okay untie them and have them collect their belongings we are heading back to Sanctuary Hills." I order.

I use a couple of old car tires and some lumber and nails to make a cart that I attach to the motorcycle with some rope. Lily sits behind me and Red and the others sit in the cart. I make my way to Sanctuary Hills and I see that trade is doing better and the road is getting repairs. As my bike rumbles over the wooden bridge I see my father strolling thru the market with my mom. I park the bike in my garage and I introduce my new soldiers along with lily and Red to my folks.

 **Well until next time my loyal readers. Please feel free to leave a review and dont forget to Like and favorite.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well Hello again my loyal reader. Here is the next chapter of my Fallout fanfiction.**

"Lily, Red this is my mother and father." I say to them.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Colt your son saved my from some enemy raiders a couple days ago and he has helped us shore up our defences at the Stockpile." Lily says.

"Hi my name is Red I am Lily's older sister, I am the boss at the Federal Ration Stockpile. It is nice to meet you." She says with her hand out to shake my fathers.

"Ah you must be the girls my son has gone on about. You both as as beautiful as he described you." My dad says making Red Lily and me blush heavily.

"Dear don't embarrass our son, his siblings do that enough." Mom says.

"So Austin how was the Walden Pond issue?" Dad says going into his commander mode.

"I had a little interference on the way there but with Lily and Red's help it was a cake walk." I saw with a solute.

"Good, I want you to take a days leave then investigate a case of ghouls at a nearby location called Wicked Shipping Fleet Lockup." He says returning with a solute of his own.

I take Red and Lilly to the market and I tell them to pick something out for their help in the Walden Pond and because I like to see them smile. Lilly picks out some paint brushes and Frankenstein by Mary Shelley. Red gets a new pistol from a weapons merchant and I pay for the lot. I take them back to my place, with the help of Codsworth I make dinner for the three of us. Boiled potatoes with radstag meat and gravy, I pop the caps off a couple of beers and I but a bottle of whiskey in an icebox. After three beers Lily is happy to say the least and Red has a light blush to her while I am nursing my fourth.

"Well I will let you two take my bed, I will sleep on the couch." I say grabbing a wool blanket and a pillow from the hallway closet.

"N-No you can sleep with us in the bed." Lilly says stuttering slightly.

"No, I can't do that. I am a man of principles." I say laying the blanket and pillow out.

"It's okay Austin we trust ya. Beside it could be fun." Red says with a small smile.

"Okay you guys convinced me." I say grabbing the bedding and tossing it on the bed.

Lilly jumps on my back yelling about a piggy back ride, while Red saunters into the bedroom. I take off my shirt and jacket and I set them on my chair near my desk, I unlace my boots and slip them and my socks off. I am trying to decide if I should leave my pants on or not but with a gentle tug from Red my pants pool around my ankles. I see Lilly is sitting on the bed wearing only her dark brown panites and a doopey smile. I turn and I see Red bent over slipping off her tight jeans. She stretches and I see the muscles in her lower back flex and decontract. I find my thoughts quite distracting seeing her in her lavender panties. When we are all settled Lilly is hugging my side like a body pillow and Reds head is resting on my chest.

I wake up in the morning with an unfamiliar weight on top of me. I slowly open my eyes as i regret drinking so much last night. I see Lilly and Red out cold on my chest.

'Well there are certainly worse ways to wake up.' I think as I close my eyes again.

Lilly is the second to wake and I hear her eep and jump off me. Her squeaking wakes up Red and she stretches like a cat against my chest. She kisses my cheek lightly and starts to trail light kisses down my jaw line and down my throat to my collar bone.

"I know you're awake Austin and as much as I would love to lay on your furnace like body all day we need to get up." She says with a small smile.

"Awe, but I earned some time off though." I complain as I slowly get up.

I get dressed and I get some eggs for breakfast and we head out to wicked Shipping. I hop on the Lone Wanderer and Lily and Red hop on behind me, I start it and the engine roars to life. I ride along the lake side until I see the Ranger cabin then I follow the small river to the shipping yard. With the pipe revolver in hand I wipe threw the front yard and I take out a feral with a .45 to the skull. I hear more ferals coming so I reload the spent bullet and I take aim. Lilly had climbed on top of one of the shipping trucks and is using a custom bolt action rifle, she takes out two ferals. I see Red is having trouble with a couple of ferals so I decide to help. One of the ferals bites her forearm and that sends me into a rage.

"EAT LEAD YOU FUCKING MAGGOT MUNCHER!" I yell as i fill its skull full of .45 rounds.

I clean Reds wound with antiseptic than I give her a stimpack. I see the wound rapidly closing and I set her up in a chair. Me and Lilly inspect the two buildings and I find a terminal talking about how they were doing business with Eddie Winter and a issue of Grognak the barbarian, along with a key to the trucks. I send a message over the two way communication systems built into the pipboy. Dad tells me he is sending some people over to pick up the supplies. He tells me when they get there I should explore the other cabin near by. When the men get there we load up the carts and I escort them until we need to diverge. Red Lilly and I head to the cabin and I stop because I see ferals milling around the cabin. Lilly makes quick work of the ferals and we get closer. I scope out the place and Red finds a floor hatch. I go down first and I hear some noise at the end of the tunnel. I pull out the revolver and I see the glowing feral near several barrels of nuclear waste. I pull the trigger and its head explodes covering the wall in glowing blood.

"All right you two I want you to stand guard, who knows what could be in there." I say as I pop a couple of Rad-X.

"Okay Austin. Let us know when you're done looking." Red says dragging lilly back to the surface.

I look around the benches and boxes and I find some tools a jerry can half full of gas.

"Jesus H. Christ the damn idiot was building a fucking Nuke in his basement!" I exclaim.

I gather what I can and I send a clean up order. Dad informs me that the crew will level the cabin and fill in the hole. I hear some yelling and gunfire coming from somewhere close so I decide we should investigate. I pull onto the road and I head south. Soon I see a few people in the street yelling at whoever is in the old Drumlin diner. I pull up and I turn my motorcycle off so they can hear me.

"What seems to be the problem?" I ask the people in the street.

"The old lady in side and her son owe me money and I aim to collect." The man says.

"Well maybe we can settle this like civilized people and not kill each other." I say loud enough for the people in the diner to hear me.

"We can talk, but I want a word with ya first." The lady inside the diner yells to me.

"All right. So what are both of your names?" I ask them.

"My name is Wolfgang and this bombshell is Simone." Wolfgang says.

"Okay, the name is Austin Colt. I need to talk to her first but I am willing to be a go between. I will be back." I say.

I head into the diner and I see a woman in her late forties early fifties pointing a gun at me, there is a guy around my age sitting on the floor of the dinner mumbling that he doesn't want to die.

"Listen I came here to talk so you better get that gun out of my face." I say with a calm voice.

"Alright, sorry but you can't be to safe." She says.

"My name is Austin, what is this about?" I ask her.

"That damn chem pedler doped my son up and now he wants his money." She says with venom.

"Well if he owes them money by law he owes it to them. But i want this to go peacefully so here is what I will do. I will pay off his tab and get him some addictol. When he is clean I expect his wages for working to be docked to help pay me back." I say in a calm voice.

"Fine, that kid will be the end of me one of these days. My name is Trudy and that sack of stupid is Patrick." Trudy says to me before I head to see Wolfgang.

"Okay Wolfgang, how much does the kid owe?" I ask him.

"Well in total he owes me about two hundred caps. I hear you were gonna buy the kid some addictol. I will give you a deal on it, twenty five caps." Wolfgang says.

"Fine here is the money, if you could do me a favor and stop selling to the kid I know a place that is a up and coming settlement. Its name is Sanctuary Hills to the north west. Its just after Concord." I say while handing over the money.

"Really, I had heard about the place but I don't know if they are chem tolerant though." Wolfgang says.

"They have mixed feelings about the stuff but I was thinking there is an old bar in concord that still has plenty of the hard stuff in the basement. You and Simone could take it over and run it." I say as we walk to the diner.

"So while I sling drinks I could sell my other wares to the more inclined patrons." Wolfgang says with a grin.

"Exactly and if I happen to send some of my buddies there for a few rounds you guys could work on a guard detail. For the right price of course." I say.

I give Trudy the addictol and I hop onto the motorcycle. I turn to Wolfgang.

"Okay I will meet you in Concord. My bike will be out front of the bar." I say.

"Okay we will meet you there." Wolfgang says with a smile.

I ride off with Lilly and Red to Concord and I park my bike out front of the old Concord Speakeasy. I see the place is a mess so I decide to clean it up a bit. I scavenge around town for the supplies I need and in no time the bed is fixed and the skeleton is buried in the nearby woods. I go into the bathroom to see how bad it is and I find several mannequins surrounding a bathtub while holding machetes and a plunger. I see what's left of a skeleton in the bath with the skull in the toilet. After I have a nice bonfire for the mannequins and another burial I set to fixing the toilet and seeing if the plumbing is damaged. To my surprise the plumbing is still in good shape so all I had to do was make a cistern to hold water for the building. After that we get the main part of the building cleaned up and the floor repaired of any weak or broken boards. There are three more skeletons on the furniture in the main area so we bury them with the others. We get the trash collected and and taken care of and with a whole lot of elbow grease and determination we get the bar in working order. While we were waiting for Wolfgang and Simone to get there I find some paint in the hardware store so I make a sign. I hang it up with a bracket I found in the basement and Concord Speakeasy is colored in red white and blue letters on a dark green background.

"Damn, nice sign." I hear Wolfgang say as he walks up to the bar.

"Well come on in and I will show you around." I say to them.

We walk in and I show him what Red Lilly and I have got done. I crack open a few beers and we have a cheers over the new business. We leave heading back out to scout the commonwealth. From Concord we head south west to the small lake, I see some cars stacked like Stonehenge in England. I look threw my binoculars and I see what looks like a twenty foot tall Supermutant patrolling the area. I decide that kind of problem can not be left untreated. I pull out my rifle and I line its head up in the sights and I hold my breath focusing on my target. I gently squeeze the trigger.

*CRACK*

A bullet hits the behemoth in the head knocking to the ground. I see it getting back up so I drive the motorcycle near it and Lilly and Red shoot at it. After a couple dozen rounds the beast falls dead.

"Damn, that thing just did not want to die." Red says kicking its leg with her boot.

"Ya, and look how ugly it is." Lilly says while making a disgusted face.

"Well, let's look around and see what the Behemoth might have gathered." I say as I look around the Carhenge.

We find some scrap and a few odds and ends but nothing of value. I hop back on the motorcycle then Red and Lilly hops on. We head to the location south of us and I hear ferals milling about the area. I grab a baseball bat from the saddle bag on the bike. I whistle a little tune getting the ferals attention, they snarl and growl at me while they stare in my direction. I draw my 1911 pistol and I one of them once in the left shoulder the second shot hits in the side of the head. I shoot another one in the head dropping it like a ton of bricks. I slip the pistol back into its holster and I bash one's head in the bat and I connect the bat with an others knee. After it falls to the ground I stomp on its head crushing its skull. There are a few ferals locked in the cabins so I shoot them threw the windows. I find the corpse of a man in one of the cabins, near him is some kind of trunk and laying on top of it is a magazine. The title is Wasteland Survival Guide, the copy I found is the ninth in the series apparently. Who ever drew it was no artist but it gets the point across.

"Hunting in the wasteland, huh good title." I say as I put it in my pack.

We find some odds and ends along with a few tools scattered in the cabins and the main hall. In the cabin with the missing wall I find an old ax under a small rubble pile. Using a saw and the ax I found we clear a lot of the trees that had grown in the area. I inspect the plant life and I find several small tin boxes with labels telling what is inside. Potatoes, tomatoes, corn, green beans along along with what looks like rye. I save a little bit if each kind to inspect later and I find the terminal for the renamed Mr. Handy that is called Dr. Goodfeels. I give him a little tune up repairing what I can with salvaged materials so he now has two working hands and one that can hold a simple pipe pistol. I give him orders to address any problems and to contact me threw the comms system. The orders I give him are to welcome any new members of the settlement and to keep a ledger of who comes to Sunshine Tidings, to help grow and maintain plants in the area, lastly is to help defend the settlement and send a distress signal if things become dire.

With the help of Dr. Goodfeels Lilly and Red we get the cabins in decent order and we are able to salvage a few of the beds and sleeping bags. Using a few of the bigger trees we construct a watchtower so someone can guard the settlement. It has a great view of the valley below and the road/damn that leads to the lettlement. I set up the farmland by making a wattle fence (wattle: to make a wall by having branches weaving between polles made using straight branches). Lilly finds an old piece of farm machinery nearby and it looks to be in good condition. I radio to dad telling him to send a small detachment with an engineer to our location. He tells me since they are on foot that it will take some time for them to get there. I open the door to one of the nicer cabins and I see Lilly trying on a hat she found while Red is reading the hunting magazine.

"Well, we are stuck here for a few days at least until the detachments gets here to relieve us of duty." I say while walking towards the bed.

"Wow a few days huh? I think its time we had some fun." Lilly says tilting the hat on her head.

"Well if you want to ya gotta wait till tomorrow. All work and no sleep makes Jack a tired mess." I say laying my head on Reds lap using her thighs like a pillow.

 **Well until next time my readers. Feel free to leave a** **review** **and dont forget to Like and Favorite the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guy and gals here is a new chapter to the story enjoy and don't forget to favorite and leave a review**

 **-Next Morning… 9.45 AM-**

*Yawn*

"I really needed the sleep." I say while I stretch and crack my back making multiple popping sounds.

"Lay back down, you're comfy." I hear Lilly whine.

*Snore*

"Come on guys it's already past 9:30. It's time to get up and smell the coffee." I say to my companions.

"Fine but I am not waking sis. She is evil when she first wakes up." Lilly says getting out of bed.

"Fine , damn scaredy cat." I mutter under my breath.

I walk over to Red and I gently nudge her to wake her up. Thanks to my army training I was able to duck her swing at my head.

"Geeze, next time I won't bother waking you Red." I say

"Not my fault. Growing up in the wastes will make someone react violently." Red says rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Well come on Lilly wants to have some fun before the team gets here, I think I saw a few bottles of vodka in an ice chest." I say while rubbing her sides.

"Vodka, awe you sure know how to sweet talk a girl Austin." Red says with a grin.

 _ **{If you want the lemon either request it via Private message or a review. I don't want trouble on the site as of yet. To many good stories have been taken down.}**_

As I am buttoning up my army jacket I hear people moving towards the settlement. I greet the team that dad has sent here to take over the place I show the engineer where the piece of farm equipment was located and Lily Red and me hop onto the motorcycle and we head out. I drop off Red and Lilly at their base as I head to the Starlight Drive-In. I know dad has set up a base their so I leave my ride with them and I head towards Lexington on foot. I sling my bolt action rifle over my shoulder and I carry my combat knife at the ready. As I am coming up on Lexington I see a raider harassing some caravaners. I sneak up behind him and dig my knife into his throat while I snap his neck. The caravaners give me a small reward of some ammo and a few stimpacks. I take the raiders pipe pistol so the other raiders wont know if I am just another raider or what. I take out several ghouls either by knife or bullet, I get what I can off them but they are pretty far gone. One of them maggot munchers mit me in the arm but a stimpack later I was a-okay.

I found a few of the minutemen trapped in the Super Duper Mart so I tell them where they can find shelter after the ghouls are gone. After I get done in the market I head to the old apartment buildings. I take down a few more ghouls but they were easy to deal with. I find a locked apartment so I use my knife to get the door open. I see a British Union Jack hanging on the wall and a bunch of British things lying about the room. I find a few chest hidden in the closet and I am surprised to find that there are several blueprints and other documents about firearms and weapons used in the world wars. At the bottom of the larger chest I find what the blueprints call a Sten Gun, which is a submachine gun. I find several magazines for the gun in the same chest, unfortunately there was only one full and another half full the other seven were empty.

I take the Sten and I decide to use it for now ditching the pipe pistol I find a key to the apartment sitting on a night stand next to the bed. I write down the location and apartment number in my journal then I head to the Corvega assembly plant. I smear some dirt and other stuff on me to give the appearance of a raider. I buy some chems from a scav on the way. I get to the assembly plant around 8:28 am. I see the guards point their guns at me and yell for me to stop.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're not one of our gang!" He says while pointing his pistol at my head.

"My gang was wiped out a couple weeks ago, I wanted to see if I could join? I have some spare chems if any one needs em." I say while I pat my messenger bag.

"Really now? What you got, any Jet?" The guy on the balcony asks.

"Let me check, I think I do?" I say rummaging threw my bag.

"Ya I do I at least ten of em in here along with some Morphine and Buffout." I say closing my bag.

"Give me a sec I will be down there in a minute." He says making his way down to the ground.

"Okay I want seven Jet and a Buffout. Give me that and I will let ya walk." The raider says resting his gun on his shoulder.

"How about this I will give you the seven Jet and two buffout for an escort to the boss." I say while fishing out the talked about items.

"Sounds good, say what's your name bud?" The raider ask.

"Austin, what's yours?" I ask him while handing him the chems.

"Jackson, parents named me after an old United States President they found in an old book." He says as we enter the Plant.

We walk threw the plant and I trade some ammo for a couple of Buffout and I find that most of the raiders here are sick of Jared and his abuse. All I need to do is light a match in this place and… Boom goes the dynamite. We walk up a ramp then he pushes a button making the bridge connect.

"Alright the boss is just on the other side of the bridge, you can make it from here." Jackson says as he walks back to the entrance.

I walk across the bridge and I see Gristle standing near the entrance to where Jared usually stays.

"Austin what the hell are you doing here?" Gristle whispers to me in alarm.

"I came to see how things were going? It seems I came at a great time, let's start a revolution." I whisper back to him.

I see Jared is laying down on his bed with several empty bottles of beer and strong spirits scattered about. I hand Gristle a switch blade and we try to walk over as silently as possible. I nod to Gristle and we jump on Jared and while I pin his arms and keep his mouth shut Gristle stabs the switchblade into his heart. After a few minutes I feel for Jareds pulse and I don't find one. Gristle and I walk back out onto the balcony and we have a fedw raiders gather up the gang to give an announcement. When everyone is present I hear Gristle clear his throat.

"Everyone, guys focus. Jared is gone." Gristle says to the gang.

"What do ya mean he's gone where did he go?" I see a raider next to Jackson say.

"He hasn't gone anywhere, he's dead. I killed him. I was sick of how he treated us." Gristle says and I see a few of the men and women looked relieved.

"This Austin Colt, his father runs the group out of Sanctuary Hills to the north west. Now we are gonna work with them for the benefit of the gang. Now if anyone who has a problem with it you can take it up with me." Gristle says in a commanding tone.

"I got a problem with it, but I ain't gonna fight you Gristle you saved my ass to many times to count. I want to fight him." a raider says while pointing at me.

"Fine I want to prove that my father can back his word. No gun or melee weapons fists only." I say as the raiders form a ring.

He takes a swing at my but I duck under his swing and I deliver a swift uppercut to his chin. He shakes his head but he doesn't go down. He get a quick right hook to my head but I block his following left. I quickly grab his left arm and I bend it behind his back. I knee him in the gut knocking the wind out of his sails, I sweep his fett knocking him to the ground. While he is on the ground I pin his arms with my legs and I hold his throat with my left hand and I raise my right getting ready to knock him out.

"Yield." I growl at him.

"Fine you win." He says while wheezing.

I tell Gristle that my father will be here in two days and we need to get the place cleaned up. We get the broken pipes in the lower level and the water bailed out. We set up the garbage piles with the refuse we cleaned up. We still deal with the freals but we are thinning their numbers everyday. I hear the rumbling of a truck and I see one of the old armored personnel carriers roll up to the factory doors. Gristle and I greet him and we give him a tour of the plant.

"Yes you and your men have made great progress here. We should be able to begin production very soon. Thanks to some contacts I made with traders and the like I have secured some old Vertibirds." Dad says while inspecting the machines.

"What about my gang?" Gristle says.

"Well the factory will need workers as well as someone to run the plant along with houses to live in. We will have some of the apartments near the plant repaired and we will make you foreman. We can work on the finer details once everything is ready."

 **-Four Months Later-**

Everything has been going great in Lexington. The Ferals have been dealt with and we even found a few minute men trapped in the old Super Duper Mart. They eagerly joined after the rescue. Gristle and his crew are happy to not have to worry about food or a place to stay. My father pays them 12 caps and hour for a working wage and one man can only work for 40 hours a week. Safety measures are in place to keep the plant workers safety and health risks low. I hear a distress signal from the old police station in Cambridge. I head over to the station with a small detachment of five soldiers to investigate the signal. When we get there we see a small group of people with one wearing power armor trying to fend off an exorbitant amount of ferals.

Using our combat rifles we try to keep the shots to the head wich we found out is the quickest way to put them down. After we get rid of them we hear more of the moaning and growls coming from outside the barricaded walls. Kevin and I head to the upper walkway and we try to shoot some that are still outside of the wall while Connor, Miles, and Greg and the other soldiers take care of the ones that make it inside. We quickly dispatch the ferals and I notice that one of the soldiers are gravely injured.

"Miles get your ass over here, this man needs extreme medical attention!" I order and I see Miles rushing over with the med kit.

After giving the man some Morphine for the pain he gets a Stimpack and the wounds are bandaged with sterile gauze. We check the other soldiers and to my surprise they are not injured majorly.

"You, the one who gave the orders are you the commander of this unit?" The soldier in the power armor asks me.

"Yes my father is the General of the Sanctuary Hills army. My name is Major Austin Colt. May I ask what your name is soldier?" I ask while giving a solute.

"My name is Paladin Danse and this here is Scribe Haylen, Knight Keane and Knight Rhys. We are scout team Gladius for the Brotherhood of Steel. We were to scout the area for pre-war technology and report back to the Prydwen in the Washington D.C. area." Danse says while returning the solute.

"Well my father is in control of the local military, maybe you should talk to him about getting support and a permanent base set up." I say while rubbing my chin.

"Maybe we could offer each other mutual support. There is a piece of equipment in the Arcjet Systems that we could use to boost the signal to reach the rest of the Brotherhood of Steel." He says while looking for more ferals.

"Maybe we should discuss this more inside, I would hate to get surprised by more ferals." I say looking past the entrance to the barricades.

"Follow me, maybe your men could help Kight Rhys into the station." Danse says while holding the door open.

I put one of my arms under Rhys arm and Miles gets the other side and we walk into the old police station. We set him on the couch and I prop his head up with a few pillows I find in a supply closet. Danse tells us to resupply before we head to Arcjet, I talk to him and in return for our assistance we will be compensated roughly 25 caps per person and a meeting between both of our leaders in the near future. After we gear up we head out of the police station and make our way to Arcjet. We have to deal with a few raiders and some ferals but for the most part it is fairly calm. We make our way threw the Plant, we are attacked my some robots and my bullets don't seem that effective.

"Damn it, it seems like these damn things are bullet sponges. No matter how many times I shoot them in the head they won't stay down. I yell to Danse as we exchange fire with them.

"I know what you man Austin. Here try this grenade it emits an electromagnetic pulse." He says throwing me an odd looking device.

"How do I use it?" I ask turning the thing over in my hand.

"There is a red switch, flip it up there should be a button behind the switch hold it down for a count of three then throw it." I says shooting another burst from his laser rifle.

I do what he told my then in a resounding bang then I hear a lot of them fall to the ground. I grab a pipe off the floor and I rush them, a few of them get some shots from their lazer rifles but nothing a stimpack can't fix. I beat them down and I crush their skull under the pipe and my boot heel. I take what I can get off of them and to be honest it is some pretty decent stuff. All in all I got some weird armor I have never seen before some pretty advanced laser weapons and plenty of energy cells for the laser weapons. I find some odds and ends in the cabinets lockers and various other containers. We come to a terminal that requires a password so me and the other soldiers look around trying to find it while Danse keeps watch. Miles finds it on another person's terminal and we are in like Flynn.

With the safety off we make our way to get the part that Danse needs since the stairs and elevator that lead up to the floor we need to get to are inaccessible we decide to try the elevator in the basement level. We have to go threw a lot of the robots that Danse calls gen 2 Synths. We have some good loot from them and plenty of ammo, as we head down I notice that the scientist had discovered a new kind of fuel for the rockets so I have Miles and Kevin take all available research and notes for further study. We get to the room and I see one of the Synths already has the device in its hand. A fire fight ensues and Kevin gets a nasty wound on his right biceps and I get some shrapnel to the chest. I give Danse the part but we have to wait before moving on to get Kevin and me treated. All Kevin needed was a stimpack but Miles needed to take the shrapnel out before I could get one.

"Okay let's get back to the police station, once there you will get your money." Danse says while outing the transmitter in a safe place.

"Okay I will send a message to dad and tell him to head to the police station." I say while I get dad on the two way comms system that we developed from looking at the pipboy 3000.

Once we get to the station I see the apc with my dads insignia on is near the garage part of the station. We head inside and I give Danse and his troops an introduction and I introduce Danse to my father. They get along great and we get down to brass tax.

"Well Danse what business does the Brotherhood of Steel have in the commonwealth?" My father asks with tented fingers.

"The Brotherhood seeks to find collect and catalog pre-war technology and make sure people don't use it for good or evil. We also under Elder Maxons leadership have a strong distrust of Ghouls, Raiders, Super Mutants and above all Synths." Danse says with hatred about the mentioned groups.

"Well if that is the case maybe we can work on a agreement. From what you have told me the Prydwen will need a area to dock in. I think the old Boston Airport will be a great location. As I have told you we have a means of producing military grade vehicles and we are hoping to build a munitions plant in the near future." Dad says with a calculated look.

"I am well aware of your military might General Colt but we have power not seen since before the Great War." Danse says.

"Well the way I see it, we will clear out the airport in exchange for help in our developmentive fields of technology and research." I say to Danse.

Father heads back to Sanctuary Hills while me and a small detachment go with Danse to the old airport. On our way to the river we get sidelined by the Super Mutants from the Fraternal Post 115. One of them even has a missile launcher, We snipe a few of them and Danse is able to take the one with the missile launcher out. One of their mutts bite me in the legs but I jam my combat knife into its throat about a half dozen times. After we exterminate the Super Mutants we send the weapons we can't carry with us back to the Cambridge Police station. Kevin has gotten really attached to the missile launcher we got off of one of the Super Mutants. While we are heading down the river I spot a wrecked ship in the middle of the river.

"That is the wreck of the Uss Riptide, it was a barge transporting military equipment up river when the bombs fell. It could have some useful gear on it. Danse says as he looks at it with the binoculars.

Danse, Roger and me head as silently as possible to the top deck of the ship and I line one of the raiders up in my sights. With my finger on the trigger I make sure everyone is ready and we release round after round into their group. The one I shot falls into the river and I believe he drowns. We have prevented a few from dieing and with some medical attention from Miles they agree to join us. I find a couple of military uniforms in a apc so they change into them along with some extra combat armor. I send a message to dad telling him about the salvage mission and that is the bridge could be moved the ship would be vital to the war effort. We make our way down the river we don't come across much more trouble. We take a raft down the river for most of it and when we land at the old airport there is a dreadful silence.

As I am looking threw some boxes and crates for supplies I hear groaning and roaring. My eyes widen in shock and I run back towards the group unleashing rounds into the hoard of ferals chasing me. One of them knock me over and bites me in the left bicep.

"Ahhh!" I yell as I smash its skull in with the butt of my pistol.

As I try to get up the ferals get closer towards me but they are mowed down by machine gun fire. Danse helps me to my feet while Miles checks me over. We decide to fortify the main terminal because it has one of the best vantage points in the airport. While some of us search for food and I even see Miles make a fishing pole out of an old broom handle and some spare parts. I find him some thin rope to use as fishing line in one of the crates in the storage area. By salvaging some of the larger airport chairs we construct some crude beds. I find some pillows in one of the storage creates so that helps while we wait for the Prydwen. From the scavenged food and fresh fish we have it pretty good. We get supplies from dad via the river and updates on how things are going. They have salvaged the cargo of the Uss Riptide and have recommissioned her into our service.

With the ability of using the river in trade and troop transport our standing in the commonwealth has gotten higher. We are now the protectors of several homesteads and settlements. We have just recently made a deal with some trade caravans to help supply our need for masic materials like lead, gunpowder, brass and other material. My father has reinforced Vault 111 and made it our primary base of operations. With the technology inside the vault we were able to increase our comms system by a hell of a lot. We get a communications from the Prydwen saying they are a day and a half away. We start making repairs to the main building from scrounged supplies from nearby buildings. I make a trade with a caravan for concrete and some other supplies I find plenty of bricks and cinder blocks and Danse is able to use his suit of power armor to lift several of the heavy steel girders and we are able to get a welder working after a little tinkering.

On the day of the Prydwens arrival I am making lunch, Danse and the rest of us have made good progress cleaning up the area. We have gotten one of the old airport terminals fixed with a new roof. I see the Dirigible coming into view I get a sense of foreboding of what might happen upon their arrival. The airship docks a short distance from the main airport. I see a lightly armored Vertibird approaching us and I see Danse tense for a brief second. I see the men get into positions but I order them to stand down and to keep guard. I see Miles go back to taking stock of our medical supplies and I see Kevin go up into the makeshift watchtower to keep an eye out. Danse and I board the Vertibird and I remember the roar of the engines while I was in basic training in Fort Wayne and the Sino- American war.

"Are you okay Austin you look troubled?" Danse asks me while looking in concern.

"I'm fine Danse, I was just remembering some things is all." I say while I look out the window.

"What was it like living before the great war. I assume from how militaristic your local government is I would assume you and your father have extensive military training?" Dase asks me.

"I was in the 2nd Regiment 108th company during the Sino-American. I was remembering some of the things I went threw during the war. I was 16 when I enlisted and since they were short on men so my age wasn't questioned. I was put threw basic training then I was sent to fight against the Communist." I say while I thr not to choke on the emotion the memories bring forth.

"I have not been in the same combat scenarios you have but I have lost my share of friends and allies after I joined the Brotherhood of Steel." Danse says with a saddened visage.

"Like what I said when I retired, War, war never changes just the people and places." I say to him and I notice that we are nearing the Prydwen.

We board the Prydwen and we are greeted by Lancer Captain Kells and I talk to him for a few minutes. After we are done talking to Kells we head to meet with Elder Maxson and to my surprise we are around the same age. He reminds me a lot of my friend Jerry, we went threw basic together and we made top marks. He was killed in combat during the retaking of Anchorage.

"So you are the soldier that Paladin Danse has told me about in his reports. From what he says you are goal oriented and have extensive training. I was impressed how you and Danse dealt with the Synths in Arcjet Systems." Maxson says with a small smile.

"Well I am not sure what Danse has told you of my abilities but I can assure you I am a good shot with just about any gun you could give me but I prefer a combat rifle. My name is Major Austin J. Colt. My father is Timothy J. Colt he was a four star General in the United States Military before the Great War now he leads the Commonwealth Continental Army." I say while I give a solute.

"At ease soldier. I am interested in what technology you have been able to develop and secure since the Army's return." Elder Maxson asks me.

"We have been able to recreate a form of Armored Personnel Carrier APC for short. We are also working on a battle ready tank based on the British Vickers Mk V, we also reversed engineered Vertibirds from some crash sites in the commonwealth." I tell him leaving out our researched into anti-aircraft guns.

"Austin has a tactical mind. Him and I along with a small detachment of soldiers cleared the ferals from the Airport and have begun making renovations." Danse says with pride.

"That is quite good, tell me Austin what were your plans for the airport if I may ask?" Maxson ask me.

"To be honest my father and I would use this strategic point for missions dealing with this section of the commonwealth. Being an airport it would be quintessential in helping our Vertibird and other aircraft research and development." I say looking out on the commonwealth from our vantage point.

"Then maybe we can make a deal. We have some of the best scientist on the east coast among our ranks maybe we could have an exchange program for scientific learning?" Maxson asks me while looking out on the commonwealth beside me.

"We still have to deal with several raider gangs in the commonwealth but the war with them should be over soon. Then there is the problem of the glowing sea to the south west." I say to him.

 **Until next time in the Adventures of Austin Colt thanks for reading. R &R**


End file.
